


so come a little closer

by twinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but not really, harry's an annoying insomniac, he instead rides him into oblivion, louis wants to murder harry, that's it that's the fic, they're also in a dorm but i don't really mention that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinks/pseuds/twinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis?”</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>, Harry?”</p><p>There’s a pause before Harry speaks next. Louis is absolutely certain that he’s thinking of all the ways he can annoy him to the point of insanity. “Do you think pigeons have feelings?”</p><p>[Harry can’t sleep and won’t stop babbling. Louis shuts him up.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	so come a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> this is from an au thingy i saw, so the idea isn't mine. :)

The dream Louis’ having comes to an abrupt stopping point.

It was the best dream he’s had in awhile, a dream about grass being candy and licorice falling from the sky, but it was a bit anticlimactic, so it was sort of a knock off version of Willy Wonka. He’s used to having dreams about showing up to class with his dick out and then waking up in a cold sweat, so it was a nice contrast. 

However, like almost everything in his life, it was ruined by Harry.

He wakes up quickly, his eyes shooting open like he’s a main character in a movie who’s supposed to be dead but, against all odds, wakes up dramatically with explosions in the background. The explosions in this case, is pure anger and hatred towards a person less than ten feet away from him. 

There’s a creaking noise, and even in the dark Louis can see Harry’s bright eyes looking straight at him. He wants to choke him with his bare hands. 

“You awake?” Harry asks carefully. Louis watches as the outline of Harry turns until he’s facing him full on in the dark and he poses like some sort of male model on a beach. “I can’t go to sleep.”

Louis doesn’t speak. Instead, he pictures all the ways in which he can kill Harry and dispose of his body before anyone could ever find out. There’s probably multiple documentaries about serial killers floating around on the Internet. They probably talk about not getting caught. He sighs happily into the side of his pillow and thinks about a night free from Harry’s babbling. That’d be a great day.

“Louis?”

“ _Yes_ , Harry?”

There’s a pause before Harry speaks next. Louis is absolutely certain that he’s thinking of all the ways he can annoy him to the point of insanity. “Do you think pigeons have feelings?”

“It’s midnight.” Louis mutters, watching their alarm clock blink neon red. “Do you realize that?”

“Well... yeah. Hey, I’ve been thinking of this for, like, two hours. Do you think everyone sees the same colors? Like, you know how they show you pictures of trees and they’re just like, green. You’re programmed to understand and acknowledge that trees are green. What if I’m seeing a different green than you are? There’s no way to know, you know? Because everyone would see their own color. I think I should change majors. Would a scientist study that? It’s never too late to change majors, that’s what Professor Jones said. I like him, his ties are quite quirky. Have you seen the dog one? Literally just a dog pattern.”

Louis takes a deep breath through his nose and exhales through his mouth. He can get through this. He can _definitely_ get through this. If he got through his annoying freshman roommate who talked about frogs and jerked off to weird porn, he can get through Harry. “No.”

“You haven’t? Oh my goodness, it changed my life. The dogs are all different colored and it looks so cool, like pop art? I think it’s called? Anyways, the tie could achieve world peace. It’s the best tie I’ve ever seen. He also has one of hot dogs with mustard. I want to be like Professor Jones when I’m older.” _God_. Louis can’t even _see_ Harry but he can hear the smile in his voice. How the hell can you get so much joy from ties? 

“Hey, I’m going to sleep.”

“Okay.”

It’s quiet for a moment. Louis smiles with sweet, sweet victory and nuzzles his face against his cool pillow. His mind drifts off. He thinks of weird things like how mechanical pencils are pretty cool but then–

“Hey, Lou? Can I ask you some questions? I’ve been thinking of them for a long time and I can’t come up with answers.”

Louis’ eyes shoot open again and the clock reads 12:04. It’s going to be a long night. “Go on, then. Hurry this up. I want to sleep, you know.”

“Can you cry under water?”

“Harry I-”

“No, wait, let me list them all out. I don’t want to forget. Why does a round pizza come in a square box? Why are you _in_ a movie when you’re _on_ TV? Would the ocean be a bit deeper if sponges didn’t live there?”

It’s the only time in his life Louis has wanted the ground to swallow him. He looks at Harry in the dark and gives him the best death glare he can. He’s so sleepy that it’s hurting his bones. He just wants to _fucking sleep_. “I don’t really know how to say this in a nice way, Harry.”

“Say what?”

“I need you to shut the fuck up before I come over there and pull your curls until you cry. I’ll also shove an entire pumpkin up your arse. Like, when I’m done with you you’ll be bald and look pregnant.”

The silence in the room makes Louis’ ears make a buzzing sound. “Okay, but why does Goofy stand up while Pluto’s on all fours?”

Louis tears the blanket off of him in a quick motion and takes one, two, three big steps over to Harry’s bed and looks down at him with the intense stare of, what he would imagine, to be an angry puppy ready to attack. Harry’s hair is in a bun and his green eyes are glistening. He puts his hands on his throat just for good measure, to scare the shit out of the bastard. His throat is warm and he can feel his heart beating. It makes him shiver. 

“Are you about to strangle me?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I know what I want my last words to be.”

Louis squints in the darkness and can see Harry’s eyebrows raised and his teeth shining. “What? Hurry this up so I can write your last words down on a sticky note, kill you, then go to sleep.”

“Why do toasters have a setting that burns the toast to a horrible crisp? No one eats burnt toast. At least, that _I_ know of.”

He doesn’t know what comes over him, but Louis groans and hikes his leg over Harry’s mattress and all of a sudden he’s sitting straight on Harry’s thighs. He can feel... many things. He can feel the soft material of his pajama pants on his bare legs but, most of all, he can feel what he’s pretty certain is his hard cock. He doesn’t even know what to do, because he’s already here and he’s too tired to get off. Over confidence fills his poor, sleepy veins and suddenly he’s pinning Harry’s arms beside him, by his face. Harry’s smile hasn’t left. “I’m gonna give you one more chance to shut the fuck up.”

Harry’s left wrist wiggles free, but Louis keeps his hand tight on the other one. He watches with dark eyes as Harry raises his arm to his bedside table and clicks his lamp on. Light floods his vision, and his eyes water a little at the bright light. Below him, Harry’s still smiling, eyes still glistening. He can feel heat rushing up his neck and settling into his cheeks and _fuck_ , he doesn’t want to _blush_ in front of him. 

It’s deathly silent. Louis fights all of the urges to grind his arse down into Harry’s clothed, hard cock. The only noise in the dorm is his own heavy breathing. He doesn’t even realize that he’s being so loud, but he can’t really help it when Harry’s looking up at him with those _eyes_ and his cock is snug against his arse.

“ _Make me_.”

The confidence Louis had from earlier hasn’t left, so that’s how he finds himself rushing down and pressing his lips into Harry’s. The kiss is hard, Louis feels like the entire lower part of his face might be bruised because of Harry’s force, but if he were to suddenly look like a half grape he wouldn’t really mind. Especially because Harry’s lips are soft and plump and they feel so good against his own, moving swiftly and bumping into all the right places. Louis opens his mouth, lets Harry’s tongue in. The feeling makes his stomach turn and his cock twitch against the lower part of Harry’s stomach. 

“Okay, I’m shutting up,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ mouth, moving his hips up slowly. Louis shivers and whimpers into Harry’s opened mouth, feeling the way his cock moves up into his thigh. He feels hot all over, and even if he was naked it would still feel like he was on the surface of the sun. He moves away from Harry’s lips and tears his shirt from his body, throwing it backwards. Harry’s hands are suddenly touching him, the coldness of his palms a sharp contrast the _heat_. Harry’s literally making him hot and bothered. If he continues at this rate he’s sure to be sweating in a minute or two.

His hands move around him slowly and his eyes are wide like he’s just discovered that there’s a whole entire Internet in which you can search twink porn. Louis feels his body heat up even more, and it’s now that he realizes that it’s just the way Harry looks at him that makes him hot, the way his eyes are so intense and so passionate. Harry looks like he’s putting together all sorts of poems about the way his chest looks when he breathes in.

“I’m hot,” Louis complains, tugging at his basketball shorts. They come off easily, the smooth fabric soft against his legs as they slide off. With a tremendous amount of skill, he maneuvers his body so that he can take them off without ever leaving Harry’s thighs. Once they’re off, once he can feel the thickness of Harry’s cock beneath him because he’s only wearing one layer of clothing now, he grinds down with more pressure, watching how Harry’s face twists into an expression of pleasure. He giggles to himself, moves himself so he’s sitting on Harry’s knees, and finally gets a good look at Harry’s pajama pants.

It looks like a teenage boy cliché. His pajama pants are so tented that it looks almost comical. “Can you–oh my _fuck_ – can you take them off? Touch my cock a little? Gonna _explode_ ,”

“I hope you don’t. That’d be a bit embarrassing, don’t you think? Finishing just from me touching you once?”

“You _know what I mean_ ,” Harry rushes out, wriggling his hips. Louis feels like he’s on a bloody mechanical bull. “C’mon, c’mon, move a little closer. _Now_. Please.”

Louis feels bad for the lad, so he tugs the waistband of his pajama pants down quickly and nearly chokes on his saliva when his cock comes springing out like a fucking pop up card. He imagines if Harry’s cock _was_ a pop up card, it’d say something like, “I’m really big. Please sit on me. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.”

“I... I kind of want to suck you off.” Louis announces. He places his hand on Harry’s cock and makes an exaggerated surprised face. It makes his hand look incredibly small. “Do you want me to?”

Harry’s voice comes out as a strangled moan, and if Louis wasn’t so horny that his vision has gone a little blurry then he’d laugh. “ _Yeah_ , want you to, please, yeah,”

Louis scrambles to his knees and uses whatever ounce of strength he has left in his body to push Harry’s legs apart so he can fit in between him like a puzzle piece. He’s eye level with the thing, holding it in one hand and looking at Harry with bug eyes. “Harry, your cock. It’s, like. I’m gonna tear up, man. It’s so beautiful.” He moves it around and inspects all angles of it, because a cock that pretty is too good to be true. He has to have some sort of weird growth. But, no, he doesn’t. He’s clear of STD’s and very big and pretty. If, that is, cocks are considered pretty. 

Every time Louis moves his finger in the slightest way, Harry makes a choking noise. It makes Louis feel powerful as fuck. “I can’t believe I always thought you were annoying with your fucking questions. Jesus. With a cock like this you could honestly ask me unlimited amounts of questions. All day.”

Harry takes one of his hands from the white knuckled grip on the sheets to make a swivelly line down his cheek with his index finger. “That was a tear. You only like me for my cock.”

Louis licks up Harry’s head slowly, looking up at him with raised eyebrows. “I love you for both your cock and your incredibly annoying questions about sponges. And the sea. And all that.” He holds Harry’s cock with both of his hands and just stares at it for a little bit. He wants to write an entire book of poems dedicated to the sheer beauty of this organ. He snaps out of it, though, and lowers his mouth with making a suction noise, just for shits and giggles. Harry’s hands immediately let go of the sheets and Louis whimpers around Harry’s thick cock when he feels his hands massage into his scalp and pull at his hair. 

“Sorry for annoying you,” Harry whispers, “Although I’m quite happy about this result. You, me. Bed. Cocks involved. Pretty steamy.”

Louis wants to tell him to shut up, that he’s too talkative when he’s using all of his skills and strength to suck his cock like his life depends on it, but he just continues to work his cock like he was born to do exactly that. 

“Stop, stop, stop,” Harry chants from above him, and Louis pops off of his cock with an embarrassing amount of saliva dripping from his mouth. “Not that you’re not amazing, I just don’t want to finish now. In case, like, you want to do things. That involve arses. One arse, though, I’m pretty sure we don’t have a double ended dildo anywhere.”

“ _My_ arse.” Louis says, voice thick. Sucking cock is hard work and affects his beautiful vocal chords, he’s come to realize. “I want to ride you, if that’s alright.”

Harry pulls his shirt off and throws it on top of his on the ground. His chest and stomach and arms are unlike anything he’s ever seen. He feels a bit like a scrawny little git beside him, but all is forgotten when Harry’s pulling his waist toward him and Louis can feel Harry’s cock on his skin. “Do you want me to wear a rubber? I’m clean and clear, so if you’re alright with that it’s optional.”

Louis giggles. “Clean and clear.”

Harry’s eyes widen. “What did I say?”

“I think that’s like an American acne cream. I saw it one day when I was watching a weird American channel with really long commercials.”

“I think you were watching an infomercial about acne creams.”

“No, I’m pretty sure– Christ, Styles, you’ve rubbed off on me.”

“No I haven’t. It’s right here.” He points to his cock with a sly smile. 

Louis makes a frustrated noise. “I meant, like, now _I’m_ babbling. Because of you.”

“Then be quiet.”

Louis opens his mouth. He closes it quickly. “Fair enough.”

Harry pushes his knees up so Louis is essentially sitting in his lap like a baby, except, not at all, and once he feels his cock rubbing against him he’s gone. Done for. It’s like all of his senses die and he’s left with wild, barbaric, caveman-like tendencies. Taking his cock in his hand, he moves a little on his knees so it’s lined up with his arse. “I’m about to drop down into the space station.”

“The rocket ship needs to hurry and drop down into the space station.” Harry deadpans. Louis drops down and clenches his teeth harshly when he feels Harry’s cock slide in, cursing his impatience that he didn’t even think to open himself up a little more or use a more reliable lube other than his _spit_. “Is the rocket ship okay?” Louis doesn’t answer, just makes small little whimper noises and takes more of his cock inside of him, holding his breath. “Repeat, is the rocket ship alright?”

“The rocket ship is fucking fine,” Louis spits, “The space station is just really big and the rocket ship isn’t used to that.” Another whimper. Louis feels like a helpless little animal. He sucks it up, though, and continues to sink down until he can feel himself about to bottom out. “Okay the rocket ship is about to land in, 3, 2, 1,” He sits all the way down on the count of 1, letting out a deep sigh. “Successful.”

Harry’s hands come and hold onto his waist, tight and warm. “Why are we talking in metaphors?”

“Because saying ‘my arse will completely envelop your cock in 3,2,1’ is a little weird sounding. Don’t you think?” Louis arches his back and sucks in a deep breath at Harry’s cock moving inside of him in the slightest. “Anyways, you feel good. I just have to sit here for a little bit and regain my speech and senses. Your cock is, like, wow.”

“So, what’s the weather going to be like tomorrow?”

Louis wiggles his hips around and can’t help that his head falls back. “I think partly cloudy.”

“Nice. Almost the weekend.” Harry informs. Louis licks his lips and nods, moving his hands from Harry’s stomach to his chest, letting his fingers skip around the skin.“You’re touching my nipple.”

“Yeah. ‘S nice. Your nipples. Four of ‘em.”

Harry hums contently, stroking Louis’ waist. It’s weirdly calming, the wait. Louis always is able to move straight after a cock is in him, but being the impatient person he is, he just went right for it. 

After the odd stretching sensation subsides, Louis makes a noise. “Alright, then. Here we go.” He lifts himself off of Harry’s cock and when he sits back down, a sharp jolt of electricity shoots through his spine and he goes slack, his body almost bent in half. “Oh my god,”

Harry’s oddly quiet, so Louis comes back up and looks at his face. With his cock halfway in, he sits back down with a great amount of force and watches as Harry looks almost... pained. “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“I’m... I’m trying not to come.” Harry whines, his hips stuttering. 

“You poor, poor, boy.” He leans down and captures his bottom lip with his teeth, pulling away and looking straight into his eyes. “I haven’t even gotten started yet.”

Louis gets himself pumped. _Eye of the Tiger_ plays in his head. He pictures himself putting those black lines across his cheeks. He is going to ride Harry into oblivion. After this, Harry will fall to his feet and stop being so annoying at night.

He finds Harry’s hand and laces his fingers into them, squeezing his hand when he comes back up and slams back down into him. He shivers at that, his eyes fluttering closed at how full he feels. “God, can you-”

Harry starts fucking up into him with so much speed that every thought in Louis’ mind crumbles and wastes away and he doesn’t even know basic facts about himself. Harry fucks into him so hard that the breath leaves his mouth and he can’t even try to speak as hard as he tries. Harry’s a mind reader and a bloody convenient one, at that. “You like my cock?”

Louis whimpers, because it’s all he can manage. His knees are shaking and his arms feel incredibly weak, wobbling on Harry’s stomach. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, fuck,”

He closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Harry’s cock dragging in and out of him, the way he keeps hitting his prostate head on and making his body even weaker and his sounds even more embarrassing, soft and high little whimpers escaping his opened mouth. He can feel Harry’s hands sliding up and down his waist, feels how his hips keep stuttering and stumbling over the feeling of his tight arse around his cock. 

“Lou, fuck, I’m so close,”

Louis lets his head fall backwards and he arches his back into Harry’s thrusts, scratching into his skin so roughly he’s sure he’s going to leave a mark. “Come inside me, then,”

Harry does. Louis feels the way Harry fills him up even more, and, like a chain reaction, feels himself lose it, too. He feels his own come start to drip onto his stomach, and Harry’s hand comes and starts to stroke him through his orgasm. He shivers and strings random curses together (“Holy fucking piss wank shit fuck, your _cock_!”) and like a true amateur, his arms give out and he is left laying on Harry’s chest, cock still in his arse.

“Oh my god,” Harry pants, “I think I’ve just... I know the meaning of life.”

“What?”

“Your arse.”

Louis breaks out into a loud laugh, breathing heavily against Harry’s chest. “Shut up.”

“Make me.” Louis can _hear_ the smile in his voice. 

“I... I don’t think I can handle round two. At least, not right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @delicatelouis!! also sorry for the shitty ending haaaaa x


End file.
